The enemy king
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: What if the storm that took boz away took brady away instead, he became part of a darkide tribe. mikayla is on her guard shift in the jungle and is attacked by Brady, but when Brady looked into her eyes he couldn't hurt her, mikayla however is now angry at the person who attacked her and wants him captured, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

=====14 years ago=====

the kabarana's are a tribe on the darkside, they are able to control the weather on the darkside. one day they came up with a plan to be able to control the weather on the light side; they were gonna save up all of there power to create a giant storm that would bring them one of the royals kids so that they could have something against the lightside.

=====2 years after they came up with that plan=====

after 2 years of saving up power they finally had enough power to create the storm that would bring them the royals son. they started the storm and there plan worked, they now had one of the kings sons. it was the one they called brady, the reason they wanted brady is because they used him to blackmail a guard into ripping the page about there tribe out of the great book so that no one knew about them. they never bothered the lightside. they had no reason to. and they just kept raising brady as there own so that he would become one of there warriors.

=====present day (everyone is 16 exept for mason and the other old people)=====

mikayla pov

i woke up for my guard shift . but before i went for my patrol in the forest i checked on the two kings, boomer and boz. they are the worst kings ever. and i dont mean that in a mean way but its true. i saw that the two kings were still sound asleep in there beds so i just walked out of there room to go on patrol.

i slashed my mechete against any branches that were in my way, so far there was nothing happening on this guard shift.

brady pov

i was listening to my dad blab about our history and it was getting reallly annoying and boring.

"ugh...this is so boring?"i complained

"what would you rather be doing?"he asked me

"ooh... can i explore the lightside?"i asked

"you know that if you go on the lightside you might get caught by a castle guard and thrown in the dungeon, if that happens then they will prabaly find out about our tribe"he reasoned

"do you really think they'll notice that i am a darkside creature?"i asked

"look at your clothes"he said and i looked at the clothes i was wearing he had a point; i was wearing sandals made of leaves and wood, ripped shorts that were decorated with leaves, a shirt made of animal fur, i was wearing a necklace made of animals rib bones, i had war make up on and i had a sword at my side.

"but i will be carefull not to be seen"i begged him to give me a chance to see the lightside

"fine but if you see a guard either attack them or run"he said then i thanked him and made my way to the lightside.

i finally reached the lightside and i did some exploring in the fores, i was making sure i was quiet. i was resting in one of the tree branches after climbing the tree. suddenly a teenage girl came into view, she had long brown hair, she was holding a mechete and slashing branches, i was guessing she was a guard and i remembered what my dad had told me.

i jumped out of the tree and she whirled around her grip tightened on her mechete when she saw me but i just pulled out my sword and smirked.

"hows it going?"i asked while circling her i asked it in a threatening tone that i practiced

"good, until you showed up"she snapped at me and kept her eyes locked on me waiting for me to make the first move

"so im guessing your a guard"i told her while taking a step foward

"ya and that means i have special traning"she said confidently then she took a step closer to me

"whats your name?"i asked taking another step forward

"why would i tell you my name"she asked then took a step closer to me, we were now one meter apart

"maybe you are smarter then you look concidering you didn't trust me"i said to her then smirked

"my guard shift ends in 15 minutes so im gonna have to beat you up fast"she said then smirked

"then lets start this"i said then swung my sword at her but she blocked my blow and we had an intense stare down for a couple of seconds.

she kicked me in the stomach and i fell back on the ground but i quickly regained my balance by doing a backwards summersault and landing on my feet. i tried to punch her but she blocked it, i acted fast and grabbed her other arm and flipped her onto the grond, i placed my foot ontop of her stomach to make sure she couldn't get up, she was breathing deeply and i could tell i hurt her. i raised my sword ready to finish her off but then my eyes met hers and i saw something familiar in them and i just couldn't do this to her so i quickly ran away from before i did i whispered something in her ear "if you tell people about me, say that im just an oddly dressed tarantula person" i told her that to make sure people didn't learn about our tribe. then iran away as fast as i could until i reached the place i live.

mikayla pov

after my fight with that darkside creature i just lay on the ground in pain, _why didn't he finish me off?_, i got up and slowly regained my balance, i slowly walked to the castle, i couldn't run cause i was in to much pain.

"baby girl are you ok?"my dad asked as he greeted me in the plaza

"ya, i was just attacked during my guard shift"i answered

"by who?"he asked

"by an oddly dressed tarantula person"i answered using the same description the attacker gave me

"well is he still on the light side?"my dad asked

"no he ran away"I answered

"ok"he said

"dad can I take some of the guards tomorrow"I asked

"to do what?"he asked

"I want that jerk in the dungeon so I'm gonna try to capture him"I said

"fine, but be carefull"he said


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted to but I love writing this story so here's the next chapter and please review, I love your input on my stories and any constructive criticism as long as you say it nicely. **

Mikayla pov

i woke up early in the morning to search for the attacker with some guards. We all split up so that we can find him twice as fast.

brady pov

my dad is letting me explore the light side again today. I had explored for a while when I saw the Same girl from yesterday, I walked up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder the I took a step back. She whirled around and when she saw me I could see anger in her eyes.

"hey"I greeted in an unwelcoming tone

"hi, oh and by the way I have guards hunting you down"she said and this worried me but I tried my best not to show it

"if they fight like you then I guess I don't have anything to worry about"I teased her and she pulled out her mechete and pointed it at me then I realized I had no sword with me, my belt was there but not my sword, I stared at where the sword should be

"looking for this?"she asked then pulled my sword out from behind her back

"how'd you do that"I asked and I showed that I was impressed

"while you were paying attention to me I was able to snatch it"she explained

"so here's the way it's gonna work, you can either try to fight me then loose and get hurt or you can just let me take you to the dungeon"she said

"I pick the third option"I said taking a step back

"there is no third option"she said

"yes there is, and it's to run!"I said then I started running away but I tripped on a tree root

"going down"I yelled as I fell

"wow you sure are clumsy"she said when she caught up to me

"and your pretty"I said netting lost in her eyes

"excuse me?"she asked disgusted

"sorry I say stupid stuff when I'm nervous"I said, it's true this one time I wasn't paying attention when my dad was talking and he got mad then I got,nervous and told him his feet were pretty.

"you are such an idiot"she said rolling her eyes at me

"a cute idiot"I corrected her

"no just an idiot"she corrected

"you know I'm not that mean, the only reason I had to beat you up is because I was defending myself"I said, I knew that getting on her good side was my only option

"is that an apology?"she asked

"yes it is"Is I answered

her glare seemed to soften but then she shook it off

"listen I'll make a deal with you"she said

"I'm listening"I said

"here's the deal, I will let you go if you stay on the darkcside and don't bother anyone but if I catch you on the light side I get to take you to the dungeon"she said and I thought for a while, I really liked the light side I didn't want to stop coming here

"but I like the light side, it's so much better then the dark side"I pleaded for her to let me be on the light side

"what do you mean? Darkcside people usually hate the lightside they only come here to attack"she said

"but I actually like the light sidelight side, you guys have sunsets instead of only darkness, you have beaches instead of our dark and gloomy swamps and you have so much more"I gave my speech

"I don't care my job is to protect people from danger and since you are a danger I am not aloud to help you, so go on the dark side or face the consequences of getting caught"she said and I nodded.

i was now on the dark side replaying her words in my head, then I realized that I can go on the light side as long as I don't get caught.

So I can go on the light side now but I have to be carefull...

**ok so that's it for this chapter, it's shorter then I will make the chapters here be but the next chapter will be longer, please review, 5+ reviews for me to continue **

**-dog lover234 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm here with another chapter and I'm really happy with the nice reviews, so here's the next chapter.**

boomer pov

i woke up at one in the afternoon, boz was still sleeping is I decided to wake him up

"boz wake up!"I yelled

"five more minutes"he mumbled in his sleep

"were having pancakes"I said trying a different approach

"I'm up"he said instantly jumping out of bed

"good now lets go have scrambled eggs"I told him

"you Said we were having pancakes"he complained

"I lied but since our birthday is in a week we could order our people to make us a hundred pancakes"I reassured him

"yay!"he said, he was happy again

"so what do you think were gonna get for our birthday?"boz asked

"I don't know but were gonna do some snooping today to Try to figure out what were getting" I answered

we walked into the throne room to eat our breakfast and saw mikayla ordering guards around and holding a clip board.

"hey mikayla"I greeted and boz waved at her

"hi my kings"she returned the greeting

"so did you get us something for our birthday yet?"I asked her

"yep and I hid it so that you can't find it this time"she said

"so what's up with the clip board and ordering the guards around? dont they already know what there supposed to be doing?"boz asked

"my kings a dark side creature has been coming on the light side so I am changing the guards routines to make security around you two tighter" she explained

"ok well catch him soon cause our birthday is coming up and we do not want it ruined"I told her

"don't worry I am doing everything I can"she reassured us

"except for getting us breakfast"I said dropping the hint that we were hungry

"the chefs will be here soon with your breakfast"she reassured us, I could tell we were annoying her

"ok" me and boz said in unison

After me and boz finished eating we started snooping around the castle looking for our gifts.

we looked for a while then I saw a door to a room I have never been in before.

"boz maybe they hid our gifts in this room considering we've never been in here before"I suggested

"ya maybe, lets check it out"he said then we opened the door

it was just a closet, it had a bunch of stuff on shelves, then I spotted a small cabinet.

"boz lets look in there"I suggested pointing to the cabinet and he nodded

we opened the door to The cabinet and I saw some books on shelves in there but then something caught my eye, it was a picture in a picture frame, I grabbed it to get a better look at the picture and I saw that the picture was of me, boz and my parents a long time ago but there was something strange about it; there was another boy who was a baby Just like us in that picture and he resembled our dad my eyes widened.

"what's that?"boz asked pointing at the picture

"it's a picture of us and our parents a long time ago but the strange thing is there's another kid in here"I said

"lets ask mikayla about it" boz suggested

"good idea maybe she knows who this is"I said and we ran to mikaylas room since she was on break time

we barged into her room only for both of us to be judo flipped.

"oww!"I yelled in pain

"sorry my kings I didn't know it was you"she apologized helping us up

"what are you doing here?"she asked

"well we found a picture of me and boz as kids and in the picture there was this kid who resembled our dad, we thought you would know who it is"I explained

"give me the picture"she ordered and I handed it to her

mikayla pov

the kings handed me the picture and I examined it, they were right the third kid resembled there dad a lot.

_is it possible there's three of them..._

**that's it for this chapter, sorry it was short, I hope you didn't mind that it was short but the next chapter should be longer, anyways please tell me what you think by reviewing, 4+ reviews for me to continue **

**-dog lover234**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was planning to but i was to busy but im here with a new chapter so i hope you like it.**

mikayla pov

i stared at the picture for a while, looking at the kid that resembled boomer and boz's father

"mikayla do you know who he is?"boomer asked me

"no..but I think we should ask my dad about this"I suggested

"ya, where is he?"boz asked

"I think he's on patrol"I answered

"then we'll wait for him in the throne room"boomer said and we all walked to the throne room

"so how about we try to guess who this person is while we wait for my dad"I suggested

"ok"boz said

"so mikayla who do you think he is?"boomer asked

"I would say that he's your friend but he looks a lot like your dad so it could be something else"I answered

"maybe he's an alien from another dimension who-"boz started but I cut him off "try guessing something sensible"I told him

"that is sensible"boomer defended boz and I just rolled my eyes, _idiots_ I thought

I was just about to tell boomer off but the doors to the castle opened and my dad walked in, _finally we get to know the truth_

"hey baby girl, your majesties"my dad greeted us

"mason! We need you to tell us who this is"boomer told my dad, pointing to the boy in the picture while boomer he'd it up in front of my dads face

"oh...um...he's just...um..uh..your friend?...ya your friend from a long time ago"my dad stuttered like he always did when he lied

"dad tell us the truth!"I demanded

my dad sighed "fine"he gave in

"that boy is your brother"my dad told boomer and boz who were just staring at him in shock

"if that boy is there brother then why isn't he here?"I asked

"well a long time ago the karbana's; a darkside tribe that controls the weather on the dark side, they found a way to control the weather on the light side and they caused a storm that allowed them to have a hold of your brother brady, they used him to blackmail me into making sure no one on the island knew about them, no one has seen brady ever since"my dad explained sadly

boomer was the first to speak up after the news "well we have to find him, start a search party"boomer ordered

"my king we can't, the tribe said that if we ever try to find them or Brady then they would hurt brady, so for your brothers safety we must not do anything"my dad said

"but...ugh..your right"boomer gave in and he and boz both went up to there rooms moping

I didn't say anything even though I was thinking a lot of things.

i want to find brady, since I forgot to get boomer and boz something for there birthday I figured that getting them brady would be the best gift ever so I grabbed the picture that they had left on the table and put it in my pocket while my dad wasn't looking.

"I'm gonna go to my room"I told him and he nodded

I walked into my room and opened my wardrobe full of weapons, I wool out by mechete and the belt **(I have no idea what the belt that holds a mechete is called so if someone could tell me in there review I would really appreciate it)** then I grabbed a rope,_ even if I do find him it won't be easy to convince him to come back cause he was raised on the darkside so the rope will probably come in handy._

I climbed out my window and down the castle wall

_time to find brady..._

_**what did you guys think, super sorry for the shortness of this chapter but to make up for it I will try to update again today and just to tell you march break ends today for me so I have to go back to school on Monday and I might not be able to update that often but if I get a lot of reviews then I will update often because the more reviews I get the higher priority I give a story. **_

_**Please review **_

_**-dog lover234**_


	5. Chapter 5

**im here with another chapter as i had promised so i hope you guys like it and please review caus eif you want me to make this story a higher priority i need to get reviews**

mikayla pov

i reached the darkside with my mechete gripped tightly and the rope in my other hand, i walked around the darkside being carefull not to make a sound, if i get caught here i am so dead.

"so it's ok for you to be on the darkside but i can't be on the lightside"a voice from behind me hissed

i whirled around to see the same annoying darkside freak that is always on the lightside

"what do you want?"i snapped

"woah no need to be rude"he exclaimed putting his arms up in defense

"i raised my mechete up higher ready to fight him

"you can relax, i'm not in the mood to fight"he said and i lowered my mechete to my side but still kept a tight grip on it

"what do you want?"i asked again

"i could be asking you the same question"he retorted then in one swift move grabbed my mechete and threw it in a bush

"my mechete!"i yelled angrily

"if i were you i would be quiet cause if something here hears you then you are so dead"the freak warned me while laughing a bit

"can you just leave me alone?"i asked frustrated at him

"whats the fun in that?"he asked jokingly

i tried to turn around and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and turned me around

"where you going?"he asked smirking

"away from you"i snapped

"c'mon don't be like that were just getting to know eachother"he joked

"and what have you learned about me so far?"i asked him intent on finding out his answer

"that you are so annoying"he said groaning at the end of his sentence to put emphases

"i am not annoying"i defended myself

"ya well your also a hipocrit"he said

"how am i a hipocrit"i asked angrily

"you say i'm not allowed on the lightside but your on the darkside right now"he answered, he had a point

"i've learned some things about you too"i said

"bring it on"he teased

"your annoying, a total clutz and you say stupid things"i insulted him

"what i do not"he defended himself his voice getting high and i rolled my eyes

brady pov

i was agrguing with the girl who i still don't know the name of, _she is kind of pretty when she is not pointing a mechete at me._

_brady what are you thinking you can't start liking her, you are a darkside creature and she is from the lightside! my mind scolded me _

i saw hands waving in front of my face

"huh?"i asked confused

"you zoned out"she told me

"sorry, i guess i got lost in my thoughts"i apologized

"what thoughts, i didn't even know you had a brain"she insulted me

"i wouldn't make me mad cause in a second i could have my dad and a bunch of other warriors tie you up and throw you into mount spew"i threatened, getting mad at her teasing

she shut up, i could tell she was scared but she was trying really hard to hide it

"so what are you doing on the darkside anyways?"i asked her

"none of your business"she snapped

"mount spew"i reminded her

"fine, i was just on patrol and i got lost on the darkside"she answered, i could tell she was lying but i let it slide

"i'll help you get back to the lightside safely, but only if i get to go on the lightside for atleast an hour"i bargained with her, she seemed to think

"i can find the lightside myself"she responded then started walking in a random direction

"um your walking in the direction of the tarantula territory"i warned her teasingly and she glared at me

"fine...but you only get to stay on the lightside for fifteen minutes"she said

"fine only fifteen minutes"i agreed then we walked to the lightside in silence

we finally reached the light side

"thanks"i heard her mutter

mikayla pov

i muttered A thanks, I looked at him smirking and glared at him

"you can go now"I snapped at him

"don't forget about the deal we made, I get fifteen minutes"he reminded me

"ugh..can you try not to be so annoying"I hissed at him

"last time I checked your the annoying one"he told me and that made me mad so I grabbed my pocket mechete that I always carry and pointed it at him

"I don't know why I didn't just beat you up and take you to the dungeon right away but now I'm gonna take you to the dungeon!"I yelled at him

"did you forget that last time we fought I won"he mocked me

"you got lucky but this time you won't"I snapped

"if your so sure of yourself then let's make a deal"he suggested while smirking

"what's the deal?"I asked

"you fight me, if you win you get to take me to the dungeon and I won't try to escape but if I win then you let me come to the lightside any time I want"he explained

"you've got a deal"I said then I swung my mechete at him but he kicked it out of my hands when it was about to hit him.

he threw a punch but I caught it and kicked him in the gut with full force, he winced in pain but quickly recovered and swip kicked my legs causing me to fall to the ground but i did a backwards summersault to regain my balance

i was about to attack again but then i heard my dad "mikayla! where are you!"his voice yelled

"crap its my dad"i mutterd

"whats wrong"the freak asked

"my dads here and he's gonna kill me cause i snuck out"i told him

"wait a second, if he finds me he's gonna kill me, see ya!"he said then started running away

"mikayla there you are"i heard my dads voice say from behind me, i turned around

"hey daddy"i greeted weekly

"mikayla i thought you were going to your room, what have you been doing?"my dad asked and i could tell he was a bit mad

"i just had to go for a walk"i lied

"ok well next time just tell me where your going so that i don't get worried"he told me calmly and i let out a sigh of relief

i walked back to the castle with my dad and when we got there we saw the kings moping on he couch

"are you guys still upset about brady?"i asked symethetically

"ya i just wish we knew where he was"boomer said sadly

i just nodded but on the inside i was thinking;_ i will find him..._

**so what did you guys think, please review **

**-dog lover234**


	6. Chapter 6

mikayla pov

i walked up to my room and sat down on my bed, so much was on my mind right now,_ when ma and that freak got into a fight last time what kept him from finishing me? where is brady? will brady ever want to come back? _

i took the picture out from my pocket and looked at brady.

_wait a second his eyes look familiar but where have i seen him_

_no im probably just imagining it_

i wonder how the kings are doing, they must be crushed cause of there brother, i decided i should go check on them.

i was about to leave my room to go check on the kings but my phone rang, i picked it up and saw it was candice so i answered

"hey mikayla"she greeted

"hi candice"i returned the greeting

"i'm coming over with tessa right now"she said

"what! why?"i asked

"apperently tessa wants to donate mechete's to the guards but i think she just wants to see boomer"candice explained

"i still don't get how she has a crush on him, i mean both of those bys are immature and lazy"i said

"well boz isn't"she defended

"wait hold on a second! you like boz!"i realized

"what... no.. way"she lied, her voice got high

"sure"i said sarcastically

"i don't like him!"she prostested, i rolled my eyes but of course she couldn't see

"ya i totally believe you"i remarked sarcastically

"ugh..lets just forget about it, me and tessa will be there soon!"she yelled frustrated then she hung up

i put my phone away and went to the throne room to see the kings; they were both sitting on the couch eating ice cream

"hey guys i was wondering if you wanted to hang out, you know to get your mind off brady"i offered as nicely as i could

"sure i guess it would be good for us"boomer replied

"great but were gonna have to wait a while because candice and tessa are gonna be here soon and then we have to wait until they leave"i told them, for some reason there faces lit up a bit while i said that

"how about when tessa and candice get here we all hang out together"boz suggested

"um..ok"i replied a bit confused that they wanted to hang out with my friends

"great, where should we go?"boomer asked, they were both still a bit depressed but they seemed to have cheered up a bit

"lets just hang out inside the castle"i told them and they nodded; the reason i wanted to hang out in the castle is cause i din't want to run into that annoyin freak again especially with the kings

before the kings could replie candice and tessa walked in

"hey mikayla!"they greeted

"hi guys!"i said

"i forgot to bring the mechete's so i guess i'll just have to bring them back another time"tessa told me while winking at king boomer

"candice, tessa can i talk to you two in private?"i asked and they nodded there heads with a confused expression on there face

i pulled them into the nearest room which was the dining room

"what did you want to talk to us about?"tessa asked

"i need to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anybody"i warned them

"ooh you have a crush"candice squeeled

"no i don't, its about the kings"i told her

"what about them?"tessa asked

"do you guys promise you wont Tell anyone?"i asked "especially you candice"i added, while pointing the queen of gossip anmed candice

"we wont"they both said with unision

"ok then, so heres the thing; boomer and boz are pretty depressed at the moment cause they found out that they have a triplet brother that was taken by a darkside tribe and they are not allowed to find him"i explained

"what!"they yelled in shock

"listen just be extra nice today"i demanded

"don't worry we'll be nice"tessa reassured me

"and candice you can't tell anyone about this"i told her

"but it would make a great segment for my show"she complained

"candice i mean it!"i said

"fine"she gave up, putting her hands up in defeat

"good, so how do you guys feel about hanging out with me, boomer and boz all day?"i asked them already knowing the answer

"yes!"they squeeled

"um...we mean..sure we'll hang out with you guys"they both tried to cover up there squeel and i just rolled my eyes

brady pov

i walked into camp after taking a walk on the darkside.

"brady there you are!"my dad greeted

"hey dad"i said

"where have you been?"he aske d

"i was just taking a walk" i answered

"ok well jason is feeling better and was wondering if you wanted to hang out with him"my dad informed me

"ya whre is he?"i asked

"he's at the tire swing you guys set up when you were kids"my ada answered and i started running in that direction

i was so exited to see jason; he has been my best friend ever since we were kids but he got stung by a waka waka and was taking a long time to heal but now that he's better we can finally hang out again

i found our tire swing and saw jason sitting on the ground

"jason!"i greeted

"brady!"he greeted back

"how you been?"i asked

"pretty good"he said "and you?"he asked

"i've been exploring the light side"i told him

"did you run into any castle guards?"he asked

"i ran into the head guard"i told him proudly

"woah what happened?"he asked

"i beat her in a fight but made sure she didn't get hurt and now she hates me, and we seem to meet a lot but we usually just insult eachother"i explained

"wait a second the head guard is a girl?"he asked in disbelief

"ya"i asnwered

"wow that is just sad"he insulted

"she's one of the best fighters i've ever seen! take that back!"i defended her

"woah why are you defending her?" he asked "wait a minute you like her don't you?"he asked

"what no!"i yelled in defense

"c'mon man if you didn't lke her i know she probably wouldn't be alive right now"he reasoned

"fine i like her but she hates me so it doesn't matter anyways"i told him

"i knew it!" he yelled then started doing the i-told-you-so dance we made up when we were ten

"what am i gonna do?"i asked

"i know what i'm gonna do"he said

"what?"i asked

"i am going to make sure we both sneak onto the light side so i can see who your true love is"he answered while laughing

"no your not!"i yelled

"oh yes i am!"he said then grabbed my arm and started running towards the lightside dragging me with him, i would have protested but i sort of wanted to see her again

mikayla pov

after we played pool for an hour i told everyone i had to go on patrol but that they could still hang out cause i knew they were all crushing on eachother

i walked threw the jungle slashing my mechete at any branches that were in my way but i was still carefull not to make any noise

jason pov

brady gave in and decided to walk with me so i didn't have to drag him. i really want to see the girl that he is obviously in love with, like him i also didn't like the darkside as much as the light side but i hated everyone on the light side, but if i hate the people her ethen why do i want to see the girl he loves, well it's simple, i know he is human and that heis actually the king of the island so i son't mind if he falls in love with a human cause it isn't wrong for him to but if i were to fall inlove with a human it would be super wrong.

"thats her"he said pointing to a brunette girl holding a mechete, we were currently hiding in the bushes

"well are you gonna introduce me to her?"i asked

"ugh...fine"he said hen we walked out of the bushes silently

"boo!"we both yelled

she whirled around and when she saw us she shot brady a death glare and tightened her grip on her mechete

"what do you want"she asked in an annoyed tone

"i wanted to meet the girl that my best friend has a crush on"i answered truthfully and brady stomped on my foot for mentioning his crush

"crush reallY?"she asked in disbelief

"ya he loves y-"i was about to continue my sentence but brady put his hand over my mouth

"he's lying"brady told the girl and she rolled her eyes

mikayla pov

wow i can't belive them they actually are trying to get on my goodside by putting up an act that the freak likes me

"just leave me alone"i ordered frustrated

i could see the freak was a bit hurt by my tone but he quickly shook it off

_does he actually like me..._

**that is it for this chapter i hope you guys liked it and what did you think of jason, tell me by reviewing, please excuse spelling mistakes but i was sort of in a rush while writing this and didn;t have time to spellcheck, anyways i hope i get reviews and gooodbye for now**

**-dog lover234**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for not updating for a while, I have been super super busy with school, but here's another chapter and I will try to update again soon and this chapter is still there conversation in the woods**

brady pov

i really want Jason to stop emberassing me right now, he's letting her know I have a crush on her

"we should probably go"I told Jason then started dragging him away so he couldn't emberass me anymore

"wait!"the girl yelled

"what? Do you want my awesomeness to stay here with you?"I asked cockily then started flexing my muscles

"eww no way!"she yelled

"then what do you want?"jason asked

"we never finished our fight"she answered and took out her mechete, I smirked and took out my sword while Jason backed up

* * *

Boz pov

"wow you guys are really good at pool"Candice complimented me and boomer after we had win our sixth game of pool

"thanks, you guys are pretty good too"I said, I saw Candice and Tessa blush a bit but I think it was just my imagination

"so what do you guys want to do now!"I asked

"lets go scare mikayla while she's on her guard shift"boomer suggested

"I don't think that's a good idea"Tessa commented

"why?"candice asked

"because that girl is one sixteenth Sasquatch and if we scare her we can end up being stabbed by a mechete"Tessa explained

"ok. Then why don't we sneak up on her, hide in the bushes then splash her with a bucket Of chocolate and then we run away so she'll never know it was us"I suggested

"that works"Candice and Tessa agreed in unison

**time skip**

we walked through the jungle with boomer carrying the bucket of chocolate and Tessa was tracking mikayla

mikayla pov

me and this freak were in a full out fight, he swung his sword at me but I parry'd it, I kicked him in the gut as hard as I could and he fell backwards onto the ground while clutching his stomach in pain.

I placed my foot on top of his chest and pointed my mechete at his face "had enough?"I asked and he just groaned in pain

"I guess I get to take you to the dungeon"I said

"stay away from my friend!"someone yelled and I turned around to see the freaks friend pointing a sword at my face

"we made a deal and I won so you can't stop me"I told him while trying to ignore the fact that he had me at sword point

"i don't care if you made a deal, i am not gonna let you take my best friend to the dungeon"he said

"but we made a deal"i protested angrily

"you still haven't won it"i heard the freaks voice say from behind me and i turned around and saw him standing up holding his sword at my face

"is everyone gonna point a sword at my face?"i asked annoyed

the freak laughed, it wasn't an evil laugh but just a laugh

I gave him a fake smile then kicked his friend in the gut and flipped him, the freak swung his sword at me, I ducked in time but he punched me in the stomach and flipped me, I groaned in pain as I tried to get up but was held down by him.

"so you had enough?"he asked mockingly

"I'm just getting started"I smirked then I grabbed his arm with mine and flipped him, I stood up and grabbed pulled out my pocket mechete ready to fight him again, I was about to attack him but someone kicked me in the back.

i turned around and saw it was the freaks friend who attacked me, he punched me in the shoulder before I had a chance to block it then he punched me on my other shoulder while I was still trying to process everything, he kicked me in the chest and I stumbled backwards and bumped into a tree, he shot a punch at me but I ducked in time so his punch hit the tree.

"ow my hand!"he yelled in pain while clutching his injured hand, he shot me a glare then punched me in the gut and I fell to the ground, he pulled out a sword...

_this will not end well for me..._

**that's it for this chapter, I hoped you guys liked it and please review, I will try to update soon.**

**-dog lover234**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's chapter eight, and just to say thank you for the reviews; twenty reviews woohoo! Thx so much u guys.**

jason pov

I pulled out my sword because I saw a tarantula person sneaking up from behind her, I cautiously walked towards the tarantula person who noticed me and had taken out his blade, this girl still didn't know about the tarantula person and brady noticed him and took out his sword, i kept walking closer to the tarantula person who was now only two feet behind guard girl.

mikayla pov

that freaks friend was advancing on me so I did the only thing I could think of;I grabbed a rock that was on the ground and threw it at him, he fell to the ground unconscious

"why did you do that?!"the freak asked angrily

"he was advancing on me with a sword what did you think I was gonna do?"I defended myself

"he wasn't gonna hurt you; he was trying to protect you!"the freak yelled

"from what?"I asked

"from him"he answered pointing to behind me so I whirled around and saw a tarantula person one foot away from me, holding a sword

the tarantula person swung his sword at me but I ducked, he pushed me into A tree And pain shot through my body, he swung his sword at my head but I ducked causing his sword to get stuck in the tree, I kicked him in the stomach then punched him in the head, grabbed his arm and flipped him.

i turned around and saw the freak checking his friends pulse

"is he ok?"I asked

"why do you care? You did this to him!"he yelled angrily at me

"in my defence it looked a lot like he was gonna try to swing his sword at me"I defended

"is that an apology?"he asked

"as much as I hate apologizing to darkside freaks; I am sorry"I apologized

"I'm gonna ignore the description you gave us because you apologized"he told me while sounding a bit offended

"so is he ok?"I asked again

"he's breathing fine but that rock hit him in the head pretty hard so I think he might have a concussion"he answered, I felt a bit guilty

"do you have good medical care in your tribe?"I asked him

"Actually our medical care is horrible"he informed me

"then I have an idea"I told him as a plan formed in my mind

"what is it?"he asked

"I'll buy some clothes from the village, have you and your friend dress up like real people then I'll take him to the castle to get healthcare"I told him

"how do I know your not gonna throw him in the dungeon?"he asked

"just trust me"I ordered him

"fine, if your not gonna throw him in the dungeon then why are you gonna help him?"he asked

"cause he was gonna save me from that tarantula person and I was the one that hurt him so I think I owe you a favor"I told him

"so does this mean were friends?"he asked

"no way, in my mind you guys are still rotten, darkside freaks and as soon as he gets medical care I never Want to see you guys again"i told him, the words came out a bit harsher then I wanted them to but there was no taking them back plus that is what I think of them.

I could see he was a bit taken a back by what I said but he shook it off

"so..um thanks..that..your..um gonna help us..out"he said awkwardly, trying to change the subject

"no...problem"I told him feeling just as awkward

I turned around to leave and find clothes for them but I was splashed with...chocolate?

"you look horrible!"the freak exclained while laughing

"said the guy dressed like that"I pointedd him and he immediately shut up

"ya..well...I...you..um..I got nothing"he tried to think of a comeback but failed

"I guess when I go to get you two clothes I will have to get myself some too" I told him and he laughed

I just shot him a glare then left to get clothes for them...

**so that's it for this chapter, it was shorter then I wanted it to be but I hope you guys don't mind, please don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a while but I'm really busy with school, and soon exams are starting for me so I'm gonna be super busy and I might not be able to update very often, I'm sorry, I hope you** **understand. **

mikayla pov

"so which sock is a right sock?"the freak asked me and held up the two socks I gave him. He was having a lot of trouble getting dressed.

i rolled my eyes "it doesn't matter which one goes on which foot"

"oh...okay" he sat down on the ground and took off his weird sandals. He tried to put the socks on but failed.

"how do I put these on?"he asked

"just let me do it"I said, frustrated with his stupidity.

i bent down at his feet and grabbed his socks. I put his socks on.

"thanks"

"your welcome"

"ok now here's some shoes"I told him and handed him a pair of sneakers

"so how do I put these on?"he asked, I rolled my eyes

"I'll do it for you"

i grabbed his shoes and put them on him then tied the laces.

"ok now all you have left is to put on is this shirt"I told him, handing him a plaid, button on shirt.

"Ok, how do I put this on"he asked as I handed him the shirt

"start by taking your shirt off, well whatever that thing is, and I'll show you how to do it from there"I said trying not to show how annoyed I was with the fact that he couldn't get dressed himself

"ok"

he took of he took off his 'shirt' and his ugly 'necklace'

"done"he said

"Kay, now just let me put your shirt on" i told him

I put his arms through the sleeves of his shirt then buttoned it up.

"perfect" I commented as I looked at him. He looked like an actual person, if I didn't know he was a darkside creature I would of been easily fooled. He was wearing blue sneakers, black skinny jeans (those took long for him to put on cause I was not even going to try to put them on for him) and a blue plaid shirt.

"I'm gonna go change into clothes that aren't covered in chocolate, now"I told him then grabbed the outfit I had bought for myself off the ground. "And start dressing your friend"I told him then threw the outfit I had bought for his friend at him and pointed to his unconscious friend. He nodded and I walked off into the bushes to get dressed.

brady pov

guard girl walked into the bushes to get dressed and I walked over to my friend. I decided that I would just put his pants on top of the 'pants' he was wearing. I put his grey sweat pants on him then took off his sandals and put on his socks, before I was even done putting on his socks, guard girl walked out of the bushes in a new outfit.

"you get dressed fast"I commented

"that's cause I actually know how"

"are you gonna help me with Jason"I told her, accidentally letting my friends name slip

"who's Jason?"she asked

"him"I said pointing at my friend who was unconscious on the ground

"oh, that's his name, what's yours?"

"I'm jack"I lied

"ok, I'm mikayla"

"ok, we'll let's get to work"I said then pointed at my friend, gesturing that we should dress him. She nodded and we both started to dress him.

We finished two minutes later.

"ok we're finally done"mikayla commented happily

"yep"

"so how do we get him to the castle?"I asked

"we'll carry him, you take his legs and I'll wrap my arms around his chest then we'll lift him up and carry him to the castle"she explained, _wow these people are smart, we usually just drag the injured person by the arms._

"got it"

i grabbed his legs and she grabbed his chest, together we carried him to the castle.

* * *

"Woah this place is huge" I said while admiring the giant castle we were in front of

"yep, now lets get your friend inside then I'll get the shawman"she told me and I nodded

we walked up to the door and she knocked on it...

_I really hope this works..._

**thats it for now, sorry it's short and a total filler chapter, it was probably really boring but it's all I had time to write, stay tuned for the next chapter, it's gone have everyone meeting each other and I promise it will be way better than this chapter. **

**Please review**

**-dog lover234 **

**p.s my friend figured out what school stands for:**

**s**even

**c**ruel

**h**ours

**o**f

**o**ur

**l**ives


	10. Important authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories very much but I'm really busy with school. Exams are coming up really soon, I have lots of homework in French and English, and more!... **

**So I will not be able to update very often, maybe two stories a week or one story a week, once again I'm really sorry but you can only blame school, so I hope you guys understand and are able to wait for my updates which will take long.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s I highly recommend you guys listen to the songs: never gone and you are by colton Dixon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, its been a long time since I updated, eh? Well wait no longer cause here's your update and I wanted to thank all those who reviewed you guys were so motivating that even though I had a bunch of homework I just had to update for you. (Hopefully I'll finish my homework in time)**

mikayla pov

the door was opened by my dad, he looked at me then smiled then he saw jack and Jason.

"what happened to him?"my dad asked pointing to Jason

"he tripped on a tree root"jack lied

"oh. Well, bring him into the throne room"my dad said while moving out of the way so that we could walk past him.

we layed Jason on the couch in the throne room.

"dad you stay here while I go get the Shawman"I told him and he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Brady pov

mikayla left to get the shawman and I was left alone with the big guy. He turned towards me.

"so, who are you and how do you know my daughter?"he asked.

"im jack and I know her cause when Jason got hurts she was on a guard patrol and found us and you can see what happened after that..."I lied.

"oh...ok. But if you ever make a move on my daughter I will end you"he threatened then pulled out a mechete. I know I'm trained to fight but this guy still makes me really nervous.

"d-don't worry s-sir I wo-won't"I stuttered out nervously.

"mason stop threatening people!" a voice from behind us ordered. I turned around and saw the two kings along with two girls. They were all chuckling lightly at masons threat.

"would you like me to threaten you instead?" Mason asked then laughed slightly.

king boomer let out a nervous laugh "um...no. I'm good"he said weakly.

"so who's he and the dude on the couch?"king boz asked.

"I'm jack, and that's my friend jason, he tripped on a tree root so he's unconscious"I replied and they nodded.

"Ok, well we were about to head to the beach, jack how' bout while you wait for your friend to get medical care you come to the beach with us"boomer suggested.

"really?! I'd love to!"I exclaimed. I had never been to the beach before especially not with a bunch of people my age, it'll be fun.

"great! Mason you watch over his friend while we go to the beach"boomer said.

* * *

We arrived at the beach and I couldn't help but notice how in love Candice and boz were with each other and same for boomer and Tessa. Maybe I should get them together some how.

"jack, have you ever surfed?"Candice asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"no"

"well today's your lucky day, me and boz are awesome surfers"boomer said.

"awesome! Lets do this thing!"I yelled exitedly.

* * *

Mikayla pov

"dad I got the shawman!"I exclaimed as I ran into the throne room, the shawman trailing behind.

"good"

"so, where is the injured person?"the shawman asked. Me and my dad both pointed at the couch which contained the unconscious Jason. He nodded and went to treat Jason.

I looked around and noticed that jack wasn't anywhere to be seen! This is bad! What if he went around the castle to steal stuff?! What if he went to the kings room to kill the kings?! worst of all, what if he stole the bat medalian?!.

"daddy where's jack?"I asked with slight worry in my tone.

"oh, he went to the beach with boomer, boz, Tessa and Candice"my dad told me.

what! He's with the kings! With no guards! I have to go to the beach to stop him from doing anything bad! Like killing the kings!

"Which beach?"I asked

"shredder beach"

"ok, well bye dad!"I said then quickly ran out of the castle doors, before my dad had a chance to say anything else.

_jack is so dead..._

**thats it for this chapter, sorry it's not longer but this is all I had time to write, I hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

**-xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx (I changed my pen name so I'm not dog lover234 any more) **

**p.s please vote on the poll on my profile, it's super important.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, heres a new chapter! I don't have much time to write it so if there's any mistakes please ignore them, any ways I don't have time to make a long authors note so here goes...**

Brady pov

"...going down!"I yelled as I fell off my surf board and landed in the water. When my head popped up I saw boz, boomer, Candice and Tessa laughing at me while surfing.

"not funny!"I whined, this just caused them to laugh harder. "I'm gonna take a break!" I informed them in a whiny six year olds voice.

I hopped onto the surf board on my stomach and used my hands to paddle towards the shore.

i arrived at the shore and sat down on the sand. I heard a small rustling noise coming from behind me and saw that a bush was slightly shaking so I cautiously walked over to it and used my hands to seperate two branches so that I could see what was causing the bush to move. I didn't even get a chance to make out what was hiding in the bushes before a fist collided with my face.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain.

whoever punched me in the face grabbed me roughly by the collar and slammed me into a tree that was behind the bush-we were now out of sight-I looked at the person who had punched me in the face and my eyes met the now furious eyes of mikayla.

"mikayla?"

"you!"she exclaimed angrily

"me, what!?" what the hell did I do wrong!

"You! I can't believe I actually trusted you enough to take you to the castle!"she yelled angrily then used her knee to kick me in the ribs.

"ow!."

"what did I even do?"I asked her.

"You went to the beach with the kings!"she yelled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I gave her a confused look, how was that a bad thing?

"don't give me that look! I'm not an idiot! I know you were just going to the beach with the kings so that you could kill them!"she then gave me another punch in the face, it hurt like crazy!

"ow! Would you stop hitting me!"

"no! Your nothing but a darkside freak who tried to kill the kings and I'm gonna beat you up then drag your broken body to the dungeon!" She furiously said then banged me into the tree once more.

"would you stop that! i wasn't gonna hurt them!" I yelled at her, she didn't seem convinced.

she tried to throw another punch at my face but I reacted quickly and caught her fist then grabbed onto the shirt she was wearing and slammed her into the tree, I saw her wince in pain but she quickly covered up her pained look with a stony glare.

"give me a chance to explain myself"I said as I reached for her mechete.

"why should I?"she asked hastily.

"because I have your mechete and I can easily hurt you"I threatened then showed her the mechete I stole from her. she tried to hide the fear in her eyes but failed.

"so you gonna let me explain?"I asked. She nodded her head cautiously.

"good"I said "... I didn't want to hurt them I just wanted to hang out and have fun"

"your a darkside freak. why would you want to hang out?!"

"I've never hung out so I just wanted to"

"oh...then sorry about hitting you"she apologized.

"it's ok, I'm used to it, you hit me every time we meet" I said and earned a small chuckle from her.

"um can I have my mechete back?"she asked awkwardly.

"oh, um ya, sorry" I handed her her mechete and she put it in her belt.

she gave me a small smile.

_she is so cute when she smiles..._

**ooh Brady's feelings for mikayla are starting to show but the question is, does mikayla have feelings for him? Find out in the next chapter! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long, I am having the busiest months of my life and I had writers block, but I'm back with a new chapter and hopefully you guys won't murder me for the long wait. Oh, and if you could vote on my poll I'd really appreciate it.**

Mikayla pov

"So, you wanna hang out with us?" Jack asked me, after our awkward moment and the beating I gave him, gosh, I felt so guilty about that, wait why should I, he's a darks side creature, he's evil. That's when it dawned on me, he's a dark side creature, maybe he knows something about the karbana's and Brady.

"I'd love to." I answered, putting on a fake, sweet smile. If I can get close enough to him, he can tell me where Brady is.

"Awesome, and maybe you could teach me how to not fall off a board" he replied, giving me a sweet that could make any girl-who didn't know he was from the darkside- fall head over heals for him.

I chuckled at the thought of him wiping out "I'm not that good," I joked "clutz."

"Ok, then maybe I could ask king boomer if we could go to his club he was telling me about." Jack offered.

"Yeah, lets go." I said and we both walked out from behind the bushes, only to see boomer, boz, Tessa and Candice all calling out his name and searching for him.

Brady pov

I don't know what it is about mikayla, but every time I'm near her my heart starts beating faster and my palms get sweaty, she was really starting to grow on me, and I think I was starting to grow on her too because she gave me an actual smile! Ok, be honest, how pathetic did I sound just then. Anyways, I think I'm in love.

And also boomer and boz-no, I wasn't in love with them- but it seemed as if we had a sort of connection, they seemed so familiar, as if I had known them at some time in my life.

For once I finally felt like I belonged, even more than in a dark side tribe.

"Yo, boom! Over here!"I called out.

* * *

Jason pov

I woke up with a horrible headache, at first I was confused as to what happened and why I was hurt, but then it dawned on me, Brady's light-side crush threw a rock at my head, but I don't blame her, I would of done the same thing if it looked like someone was going to slice my head off with a sword, plus I had to accept her as a friend, if my best friend loves her, then I have to like her.

I checked my surroundings, crap, I was in the throne room, IN THE CASTLE! WITH GUARDS! They're going to lock me up and- wait a second, why haven't they put me in the dungeon yet. I mean, just my appearance gave away the fact the I'm a krabana. I stared down at my clothes, only to realize that my appearance was completely different, I looked normal, and if I may say so myself, extremely handsome. Was that a bit too cocky? Oh well, why should I care?.

"Good, your awake." Deep voice from behind me said, two people appeared in front of me. One was a fit man carrying a mechete,_ probably a guard,_ and the second was an old man who looked like he was alive since before the island was created.

* * *

Brady pov

We had been hanging out at boomerama for a while now. And I've never felt happier, I was with the love of my life and we were laughing with each other and talking, oh, and the others were here too, but mikayla was the one I was paying the most attention to.

"Boz and I have to go to the bathroom, Jack, care to join us?" bomomer asked.

"Um...sure" I answered, a bit of uncertainty washed over me. WHY THE HELL DID THEY NEED ME TO GO TO THE BATHROOM WITH THEM?!.

We walked into the bathroom and boz and boOmer locked the door.

"We know your secret" boomer immediately blurted out.

"y-you do?" I asked, panic washing over me.

**ooh cliffhanger, find out what happens in the next chapter. Please excuse mistakes, I didn't have much time to write this. **

**Please vote on my poll.**

**and review, please please please please...**

**-xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much! I got 6 reviews for one chapter! And I just had to update for you awesome readers so here it is, the all new chapter.**

**Karly the kat: oops, I meant to have them call him jack, anyways I went back and fixed it, thanks for pointing it out :).**

Brady pov

I braced myself for the impact of their words, knowing that as soon as they confirmed their knowledge of my secret I would be locked up in the blink of an eye.

"You...have a crush on mikayla!" Boomer exclaimed. I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding in. Then all the relief I felt left my body, they know? What if they tell mikayla, or her scary dad who hates me, or worst of all what if they tell the whole island, everyone would be talking about it, and rumours from the light side spread to the darkside fast, and if my dad found out about my crush who knows what he'd do?!

"What? No...I...I...don't have a crush on mikayla...w-why would I? And why would you think that, I mean-" king Boz cut off my pathetic ramble of lies.

"-Relax dude, we won't tell anyone, especially mason." Boz said and boomer nodded in agreement.

"In fact we're gonna help make her fall in love with you." Bommer added. All of my relief came back to me. They won't tell! And he's of all they're going to help make her love me!

"So how do we get her to fall for me?" I asked exitedly.

A mischievous smile crept its way onto boomers face "We make her jealous."

* * *

Candice pov

"Hey Candice, can I talk to you for a second?" Boz asked me sweetly. Omg what if he wants to ask me out! Ahh, this is so exiting, and nerve racking!

"Sure." I answered simply, putting all my energy into trying to keep my cool on the outside.

"Sweet, follow me." He ordered. And I followed him into a corner of the club where we were in private.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

* * *

Jason pov

"Who are you guys?" I asked the two men standing in front of me.

"I'm mason, and this is the shawman." The muscular one (mason) answered. I nodded my head slowly, the headache that I had still throbbing.

"How are you feeling?" The shawman asked.

"Um...okay, I guess."

"Good, now I can go take nap!" He exclaimed, "Mason, be sure you ice his head every hour! And call me if he shows signns of a concussion."

* * *

Candice pov

I held my breath, hoping that he would ask me out and say he felt the same way I did about him.

"Candice will you go out with..."

**cliffhanger! Find out what happens in the next chapter. Sorry it was so shor. But I'm super busy right now, but if I get 6+ reviews I will update asap.**

**please vote on my poll.**

**-xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter :) **

Candice pov

"Candice will you go out with...Jack?" Boz finished his sentence and my face immediately fell. I thought he loved me.

"What!" I yelled.

Wow, real smooth Candice.

Oh, shut up brain.

"So, I'm guessing that's a no?" Boz said, phrasing his sentence like a question.

"It's a definite no." I replied, venom in my voice, then I took a step away from him, only to feel his comforting hand grasp my arm gently, it immediately sent sparks through my whole body.

"Wait, Candice," He turned me around and looked into my eyes "Look I know you probably want an explanation as to why I asked you to go out with Jack."

"Go on..."

"Well, you see, Jack likes Mikayla so we figured that if you pretended to go out with him then Mikayla would get jealous and like him back." Boz explained and it gave me slight relief. There's a chance he might still like me.

"So will you do it?" He asked me with pleading eyes and I couldn't say no to his handsome face.

I sighed "Ok, fine"

"Great, so when jack asks you out Say yes."

* * *

Boz Pov

So I convinced Candice to do it and we are now sitting down at the table.

I was slightly disappointed that she said yes though, a part of me wanted to ask her to go out with me, but I knew that jack needed this. Mikayla is not the kind of girl you can get without a scheme.

I gave boomer a thumbs up and he nodded in understanding, Nudging Jack.

"Everyone I have an announcement." Jack exclaimed, standing up from his seat and giving a quick glance at mikayla before turning his gaze to Candice.

* * *

Jason Pov

Mason placed an Ice pack onto my forehead.

"Thanks."

"No problem, So how exactly did this happen?" He asked.

I quickly tried to think of my best lie.

"I was running and hit my head on a big tree branch." I lied.

"That's weird, your friend told me you tripped and fell." Mason stated. I slightly panicked.

What do I do?

Lie your but off. My inner voice stated.

"Right, see I was running then tripped and hit my head on a tree branch while falling."

"Okayyyyy..." He bought it, but suspicion was still evident.

Mason Pov

"I have to go on my guard shift." I informed the injured teenager.

I walked over to muhuma.

"Take care of him, and don't let him leave, my gaurd senses are tingling" I whispered. Muhuma nodded.


End file.
